


I Can Make You Feel Good

by moshiznik



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Taemin had the power to stop time, they would. If they could bottle up this moment, everything they were seeing, everything they were feeling, everything they were thinking, they would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Make You Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr [moshiznik.tumblr.com] for a prompt request.
> 
> Slight warning for internalized oppression.

If Taemin had the power to stop time, they would. If they could bottle up this moment, everything they were seeing, everything they were feeling, everything they were thinking, they would. They would hold it all close to their chest and never let go. They would gaze into that tiny vial and see the way that Key had loved them. See the way that he had worshiped their body. See the way that he had dug down deep into the depths of a soul that Taemin had thought would never be free of its battered cage.

“Taem,” Key’s deep voice sent a whirl of happiness through their torso; their extremities still tingling, basking in the warmth of the afterglow that was sex with Key. “Taem,” he whispered again, his eyes like a magnet that Taemin could not resist, pulling them in until their gazes locked and there was no chance to escape. They found that they had no desire to even try; not anymore.

“Mm,” was all they could manage, feeling a tiny smile take over their face as Key hovered over them, his sharp feline eyes not missing a thing.

“I’m so happy,” his soft confession was breathed into Taemin’s skin, his lips ghosting over the curve of Taemin’s neck, causing them to turn their head into the pillow and bite back a whimper. Key’s knowing smile burned their skin as those bow-shaped lips left goosebumps in their wake, tiny shivers raking over Taemin’s body until they couldn’t take the teasing any longer.

“Key,” they whined, grasping desperately at Key’s hair as he moved lower to kiss their breasts, rolling the tiny lobes in his mouth until Taemin felt like their whole body would wither away into dust.

Tightening their fingers to get his attention, they drew Key up until they were face to face, naked under each other’s gazes, completely bare to each other in every way that mattered. Taemin’s eyes ate up everything that Key gave them. The roughened way his lips shone red in the lamplight from his earlier attempts to devour Taemin whole. The slight tilt to his neck that made him look soft and sweet, reminiscent of his two poodles waiting for a treat. The heated look in his eyes as if they were pools of molten chocolate, just waiting for Taemin to melt with him.

This was dangerous. Key was dangerous. To Taemin’s mental health; to Taemin’s years of starvation as they fought down feelings of hope and love and desire; as they denied themself every ounce of happiness in a world that told them they were wrong. That they were ugly, unlovable, unnatural. A world that had broken them down until they were just a shell of who they had been; who they could be.

A broken, unforgiving world that had given them Key.

Key who looked at them like they were beautiful. Key who looked at them like they were the long lost treasure he had sailed the seven seas to find. Key whose deep, dark eyes drank up everything, saw everything. Saw them for who they were; who they wanted to be; and most importantly, who they are.

Taemin could feel the last defenses they had crumble beneath that stare, cracks elongating inch by inch as they continued to look into each other’s eyes. Cracks that had at one time seem cemented in place but were now shaking, crumbling under the force that was Kim Kibum. Crumbling under the look that said, “I love you. You’re perfect. You’re mine.”

Key smiled that bright smile, the one that had made Taemin fall in love. The smile that had asked them how they like their coffee while silently begging them to love him, accept him.

As their lips met in a soft caress, Taemin pulled Key closer, confident that he would understand what they were trying to tell him with every brush of their lips, with every small nip and light lick, as their breaths mingled and their hearts beat steadily in their chests until there was nothing left between them but a slow burning heat. A heat that melted Taemin into the sheets, a pliant puddle of limbs and muscle and cells that Key could do with as he pleased.

“I love you,” Key breathed into their hair, the months of waiting, the years of working up to this point making him gasp with unspoken emotion. Taemin felt silent tears slide down their lover’s face and drip onto their own; Key’s salty tears mingling with theirs.

“I love you, too,” was all they could say as they closed their eyes, squeezing them shut and hoping beyond hope that they could burn every perfect beautiful second into their memory.


End file.
